kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-99
Summary When Agni admits that he has an idea of what Teo meant and that it has to do with the DNR list, Gandharva takes that as confirmation that it is possible for her to regain her memories. However, Agni warns him to consider where her soul has been for seven years, and that there will be unforeseen consequences from bringing it back. Teo follows Siera up a snowy mountain as he tells her that she, of all people, should understand how futile it is for them to risk their lives protecting the city. He then locates and hands Teo her old sword. He reveals that it was left there by the one who killed her seven years ago, since it was useless due to the required attributes for using it. He adds that she should not be surprised that there was someone who stood by watching as her neck was impaled by the sword. Gandharva asks Agni what the big deal is since the soul is nothing more than a power source, and that her memories are what is important. Agni tells him that he should make the right choice for Teo, not himself. When Gandharva asks him if he made the right choices for his betrothed, Agni responds that he always respects her decisions above his own. He then voices his regret for leaving Kalibloom instead of answering Brilith's question, something he can no longer do since her memories have returned. He adds that sometimes you miss your opportunity forever, and that if he cares about Teo then he should listen to what he is saying. Mirha casts bhavati vayu on Leez, who stays rooted to her spot. Mirha notes that she is as good as invincible as long as she stays in contact with the earth. Leez expresses concern about side effects, but Mirha assures her that if there was a problem, Agni would have said something. Mirha then congratulates her for having a good item, for returning safely from Konchez, and for not changing after spending seven years in the sura realm. When Leez asks her what she means, she explains that she read about how terrible that place is, and worried that Leez would return compassion-less like that place, and like Asha. Leez is startled at that last mention, grips Mirha's shoulders, and asks if she thought of her on her own. Mirha apologizes for mentioning someone who hurt her, but Leez only thinks that this means Asha has begun to take action. Riagara is still concerned about Taraka roaming around, so Sagara says she will talk to it and leaves. Riagara tells Pingara that she is having a hard time getting used to having Taraka, who helped kill Ananta, as an ally. Pingara states that she was being used by the gods at the time. Riagara then mentions that her son attacked them in Kalibloom and even chewed up Pingara. Pingara points out that she is questioning Sagara now, when before she would follow her blindly, but now they have no choice. In the distance, Sagara announces that they no longer have to guard this location, since the human has returned and started to take action, but in a disgraceful state. 3-099 original Brilith.png| 3-099 did you say Asha.png| 3-099 resemblance.png| 3-099 despicable sight.png| Currygom's comment So, what state is she in? Afterword That weapon looks so familiar. It's as if it's Siera's job to find items for other characters and explain them... tears of blood I wonder what happened? For those of you who are curious about the past, pay attention to the next chapter! (But this chapter isn't finished yet.) They resemble each other, and yet they don't. Q: When will Pingara's gender be revealed? A: Just imagine it to be whatever you want. This character's gender will not be revealed in Kubera. Leez, I think I heard something break. The next episode will be Episode 3-100... Season 3 has already reached its 100th episode... Time flies so fast. It feels like I've always been here. But I'm always surprised whenever I read that a reader who started this in elementary school has since served in the military. Notes * The flashback scene appears to show the death of the ancient humans in flames, as a pregnant Brilith stands unharmed in their midst. References